Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish
Operacja Kingfish – misja specjalna, która odbyła się 8 października 2013 r., kiedy na rozkaz amerykańskiego rządu dwie jednostki specjalne: Task Force 141 oraz Delta Force zostały wysłane do ukraińskich Karkonoszy w celu pojmania/zgładzenia groźnego rosyjskiego terrorysty Władimira Makarowa. Na podstawie operacji nagrano fanowski film krótkometrażowy pod tym samym tytułem. Film został zatwierdzony jako kanoniczny przez twórców serii Call of Duty. Przebieg Sytuacja przed bitwą Władimir Makarow był znanym w Europie terrorystą poszukiwanym m. in. przez Interpol. W całym XXI wieku przeprowadził ponad 30 zamachów w Rosji i Europie Zachodniej w których zginęło ponad 30 tys ludzi. Makarow wcześniej należał do partii Ultranacjonalistów i to w jej imieniu przeprowadzał zamachy na cele, które według niego były wrogie tej partii. Jednak w 2011 roku Ultranacjonaliści wygrali wybory w Rosji. Władzę w kraju objął liberalny w działaniach prezydent Borys Worszewski, który o dziwo wyrzucił Makarowa z partii. Wściekły Rosjanin założył nową organizację terrorystyczną o nazwie Wewnętrzny Krąg z bazą w Karkonoszach na Ukrainie. To, że Makarow nie był już jakby "chroniony" przez rosyjskie władze, dało szansę amerykańskim służbom na zgładzenie terrorysty. Nowa baza Makarowa (na czas operacji Amerykanie nadali mu kryptonim Kingfish) została namierzona satelitarnie. Rozpoczęcie operacji Obie jednostki specjalne (Delta i Task Force) rozdzieliły się. Dwójka Amerykanów z Delty ulokowała się na odległym wzgórzu, gdzie mieli wskazywać cele i zapewnić wsparcie snajperskie. Reszta Amerykanów i cała Task Force przeszła w okolice bazy przez pobliski las. Nad bazą krążył samolot AC-130. Na znak snajper Derek "Frost" Westbrook zaatakował wrogich zwiadowców. To spowodowało, że w całej bazie podniesiono alarm. Liczni członkowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu zaczęli wychodzić z bazy i atakować będących na miejscu Task Force. Dzięki wsparciu AC-130 zlikwidowano większość nieprzyjacielskich oddziałów. Po krótkim ostrzale z powietrza Delta i TF 141 mogli wejść do budynków i sprawdzić tam obecność Makarowa. Oczyszczono każdy pokój z obecności wroga. Niestety dla nich, cel nie znajdował się w tym miejscu. Odkryto jednak jego sztab. Znajdowała się tam masa materiałów, m. in. plany przyszłych zamachów i nowy cel terrorysty - likwidacja wszystkich członków Bravo Team. W pomieszczeniu znajdował się też ukryty ładunek wybuchowy, który o mało nie zabił będących w środku. Po tym doszło do kontrataku Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Połączone siły jednostek specjalnych musiały się wycofać przez pobliskie stepy do punktu ewakuacyjnego. Samolot AC-130 starał się jak najmocniej ich osłaniać, jednak terroryści, używając granatnika, wkrótce go zestrzelili. Żołnierze pozbawieni wsparcia z powietrza nie mieli praktycznie szans. Do tego kpt. John MacTavish został ranny w wyniku wybuchu granatu z RPG i nie mógł samodzielnie chodzić. W takim wypadku kpt. John Price został na miejscu, by osłaniać jego ewakuację. Dzięki temu wszyscy mogli stamtąd odlecieć Ospreyem. Terroryści wkrótce pojmali Price'a i wywieźli go do obozu na Kamczatce, gdzie spędził trzy lata. Raport Po misji kpt. MacTavish wrócił do zdrowia i musiał zdać sprawozdanie z misji generałowi Shepherdowi. Musiał mu m. in. opowiedzieć o tym, dlaczego Price nie wrócił z misji. Galeria Soap injured in his mission Operation Kingfish.-1-.jpg|Ranny kapitan MacTavish. Price Final Stand Operation Kingfish-1-.jpg|John Price osłaniający ewakuację z pistoletu. Soap explaining Operation Kingfish to Shepherd.-1-.jpg|MacTavish na przesłuchaniu. Film thumb|center|471px Postacie Oprócz nich wystąpiło ponad 20 statystów w charakterze terrorystów Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Byli to: Michael Anischenko, Vincent Apreda, Myles Blair, Keith Chi Yip Cheng, Jumaani Davison, Sebastian Gioia, Phi Huynh, Greg Leach, Alex Lui, Luca Mantovani, Moses Matanda, Matthew Menna, Amir Mosleh, Dien Nguyen, Mike Nickerson, Jesse Omonudo, Myles Praithwaite, Giraudo Roberto, Vincent Andreas Salvador, Vincent Stone, Mathieu Tossa, Brett Whalen i Steven Wright. Głos każdemu rosyjskiemu żołnierzowi podkładali: Siergiej Szapakowski i Tommy Reznikov. Ciekawostki * Pomiędzy Operacją Kingfish i dziennikiem Soapa wydanym w 2011 roku występuje pewna nieścisłość. Mianowicie w dzienniku pisze, że Soap i Price nie spotkali się od czasów wojny domowej w Rosji (2011 r.) a misją w Gułagu (2016 r.), chociaż obaj byli na misji Kingfish w 2013 r. * Dziwny wydaje się fakt, że John "Soap" MacTavish nie wiedział kogo jego ludzie szukają podczas misji. Świadczy o tym jego cytat na przesłuchaniu u gen. Shepherda "Kim jest Kingfish?!". * O ile film został nagrany na bardzo wysokim poziomie, razi w nim fakt, że Rosjanie zestrzelili samolot AC-130 lecący na wysokości 9 km z wyrzutni RPG-7, która nie posiada nakierowywanych rakiet. Teoretycznie istniała by taka możliwość, jednak jest ona bliska zeru. * Widz ma szansę zauważyć, że kiedy drużyna 141 zdołała wejść do pomieszczenia w którym zostało podłożone C4, to w miejscu ze zdjęciami członków jednostki Ghost i Roach są przekreśleni. Dziwi to, bo w czasie wykonywania misji obaj jeszcze żyli. en:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish ru:Operation Kingfish de:Call of Duty: Operation Kingfish es:Encuentra a Makarov: Operación Kingfish fr:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Konflikty